Double Vision
by bunnyslippers.with.fangs
Summary: Claire is having trouble with Shane, he's hiding something and Claire wants to find out what it is. . .    I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES. I JUST WRITE FANFIC FOR FUN
1. Chapter 1

**MUCH LOVE AND P.L.U.R PEEPS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY **

**Double Vision**

**Chapter 1**

"Shane what are you an after school special" yelled Eve as she threw her shiny coffin shaped purse on the kitchen table. Shane not having any idea what Eve could possible be on about shrugs and goes back to cooking dinner, chilli. Eve turns towards me for an answer.

"Well, what are we calling it this month '_Lets see how long Shane can last on the streets of Morganville without being chomped on_'" My eyes widen as I glance over at Shane who still has a look of total bewilderment on his face.

"Oliver was saying it was stupid of you to be out after midnight unless you wanted to donate a little blood on your midnight stroll."

"What are you talking about? I was born here, right here in Morganville, I'm not an idiot plus I was here all night playing Zombie Kill with Micheal" Shane went back to doing his chilli and the subject was dropped.

A few days had passed since the incident in the kitchen. I was on my way to Myrnins Lab to help him with a few problems we were having with the portals. I caught sight of Shane and decided I had time to be late. As I picked up the pace and started running across the street I tripping on the curb, staggering to regain my footing I called out to Shane to slow him down. Shane glanced over his shoulder, and gave me the coldest look I've ever seen, it almost stopped me in my tracks but Shane kept walking. Trying to keep a good pace with Shane was hard, since my stride is alot smaller then his.

Rounding a few corners I caught a glimpse of Shane as he was entering Common Grounds, he was wearing what looked like a black shirt with a symbol that was designed out of circles and a pair of jeans that had seen better days, his hair didn't look as messy like his usual style and I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes.

After a few deep breaths I entered Common Grounds and scanned the crowd, there were alot of TPU students in today doing there work while sipping on drinks. As I got my bearings I found Shane sitting in a far corner with his head down talking to someone. Moving as close as I possible with out being seen while trying to get a look at the other person that was hidden in the darkness.

My feet froze in place as I seen who Shane was speaking with, my heart thumping hard against my chest and my mind was slow to respond.

Oliver why was Shane talking to Oliver. . . Shane hated Oliver for all the crap that's happened. Shane would rather stake Oliver then sit down and have a casual chat.

What was happening?

Does Micheal know?

Should I just walk over like I'm ment to be there?

A million questions crossed my mind while I stood there looking between the two of them for a sign that Shane might be in trouble.  
Oliver looked up while I was listening to my inner babble, and with a sinister smile he left the table. I made my feet move towards Shane but as I reached him, he swept past me without a word and almost knocked me off my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Momentarily forgetting about Myrnin and the work that needed to be done I walked home, back to the Glass house in hopes to talk toMicheal. So engrossed in my own thoughts I don't hear Eve trying to talk to me.

"Claire I said do you want a lift"

Raising my head and looking at Eve with her black tank top covered in skulls and her hair pulled up in piggy tails with little skull tiesholding them in place, her rice makeup and black lipstick she wears looks normal. Eve looked normal, well as normal as Eve normally is Shane. . . my thought were again cut off by Eve

"Claire"

"Sorry I was thinking"

"OK well let's go it's starting to get dark"

When we got back to the Glass house I head straight for my room not wanting to find Micheal anymore. My bedroom door was open and Shanesitting on my bed. He'd showered and changed his clothes since the last time I'd seen him. This time wearing a plain black tee and jeans, no shoes.

"Hey where have you been it's Saturday no school"

"I saw you today talking to Oliver"

"Why would I be talking to Oliver"

His question threw me. Did I imagine seeing Shane at Common Grounds? Of cause not it was Shane. I know Shane we've been together for two years, well I thought I did till today.

"It was you, you almost knocked me over walking past to get to the door"

"Claire if I seen you today I would have suggested we go back to bed. I swear it wasn't me"

Why was Shane lying about seeing me? Whatever the reason I'm not sticking around to play a sick game. As I turned my back on Shane and head for the door I feel Shane's hand on my shoulder.

"Claire I'm telling you it wasn't me. Why would I lie to you? Please Claire"

Shane sounded so desperate but I couldn't look at him. One look and I crawl back into his arms, one look and I know what I'm doing is a mistake. No I couldn't do that.

"Shane I saw you, you looked me in the eyes unless you sleep walk now I don't want to hear it"

Early the next morning there was a hard knock on the front door. Having next to no sleep last night I walked mechanically to answer it.

"Where's Shane"

Staring me in the face was Rad. He owned a shop down town, cars I think. Shane had mentioned Rad before and trust me he is as scary inperson as he is when he gets described.

"Sorry I think he might still be in bed"

"Well it seems we have a problem. My security cameras caught someone stealing one of my motorbikes."

"What does that have to do with Shane?"

"It was Shane who was stealing the bike"

Rad blew up like a puffer fish. . . NOT GOOD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shane chose that moment to walk out of his room. Rads head snapped up as he caught a glimpse of Shane out of the corner of his vision, moving faster then I thought possible for a man of his size Rad lept up the stairs two at a time after Shane.

Shane noticed the change in Rad and moved into a fighting stance. Micheal was out of his door ,lunging for Rad. Micheal grabbed Rads shoulders and threw him to the ground with such force the wind was knocked out of him. Standing over Rad with him pinned to the ground and hands tightly around his throat, Micheal bared his fangs, a move that transformed him from angelic musician to a stranger with piercing eyes and fierce face.

"I want my bike, now Shane" Rads voice was raspy, his face turning blue from air loss.

"What the hell Rad, I haven't borrowed any damn bike"

"I have a tape, you broke into my place last night and stole from me. I watched it over and over again, Shane it was you. I want my bike now and GET OF ME"  
Micheal released Rad and with a few grasps he got to his feet. Micheal being the only object that's stopping Rad from ripping Shanes head off puts up a warning hand. Speaking over all the commotion Micheal sneered.

"Rad, Shane didnt take the damn bike"

"Lets take a look shall we, I got the tape and I'm telling you it was Shane"

"I didn't take shit from you, fuck man I've known you for years I'm smart enough to know I want to keep my limbs."

Heading back down the stairs I walk with Shane wanting to comfort him, touch him, reassure him that it will all turn out OK, that the person on the tape just looked like Shane it wasn't him. As we reach the bottom I place my hand in his squeezing tight letting him know im with him.

Rad stays standing while Micheal pushes play. When the tape starts all I see is darkness, nothing happens for a couple of moments then out of know where a dark figure appears. How could Rad think that was Shane? It was too dark to make out much of anything. The person must have triggered a security light, it was so bright now that I could make out everything in the yard, from the cars to scrap metal left lying around. Once the light came on the person looked up and at the it looking past the camera along the way and OMG. . .

It was Shane he was wearing the clothes i'd seen him in at Common ground, black tee with a design made of circles and jeans. I watch as Shane broke the lock and entered the building returning a minute later with a bike.

"What the _" Shanes word were cut off when Rad tackled him to the ground and began pounding Shane with his fists. My mind racing so fast, hands shaking violently I can just stare fully aware I have tears streaking down my face.

"Stop please, please stop" my pleading words did nothing to stop the onslaught that was happening to Shane.

Micheal couldn't help I realized, there was to much blood. Micheal raced over to Rad and threw him off Shane and with a hard thud he hit the flood. Slowly Micheal headed over to the far side of the room. I went to Shanes side speaking soothing words while Micheal call an Ambulance. In the distance I could hear the soft wailing of sirens. Shanes face was so bloody and bruised it reminds me of the beatings Frank Colling gave him, some father. Micheal dragged Rad to a waiting Sheriff Hannah Moses on the lawn out front.

Everything moved so fast after that Shane was taken away to the Hospital, Hannah had explained to me that I was to stay away until she conducted an official interview with him and that wouldn't happen until after the doctors had a chance to see him. I nodded in agreement and she left.

Several hours had passed and it was almost full dark when I reached the Hospital. Shanes always had the same room Eve would say _He has frequent flyer point at this place with his very own medicated room. _As I reached his room I noticed the door was open clutching the flowers I got him I walked in, only to notice the room was trashed, the bed turned upside down, pillows slashed and a hole in the wall. Dropping the flowers and running down the hall to the Nurse Station to get help screaming to them that something has happened. Quickly heading back to Shanes room with a Nurse.

What happened to Shane?

Why would someone do this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time seemed to suspend after that, Sherriff Moses came through the hospital questioning every Doctor and Nurse that had seen Shane. I was a mess crying into Micheal's strong arms while he smoothed my hair and spoke comforting words, words won't stop the tears streaking down my face running freely, soaking in making large wet puddles on his chest.

"I'll find him Claire"

"How"

"Just trust that I will please, I know Shane he's a survivor"

Those few words broke me. Eve and Micheal ushered me into the back seat of the car still using Micheal as my support, finding it hard to breathe, my heart barely beating in my chest. A small hole forming clearly letting me know I was missing a chunk, a chunk that would never be fixed unless Shane was found. Repeating Micheal's words to myself _I'll find him Claire' 'Just trust that I will please, I know Shane he's a survivo_r

Stepping through the threshold to the Glass House still in Micheal's arms as he tries to coach me towards the couch, but I can't I just push out of his arms and run towards Shane's room holding my breath while my fingers hover on the door knob. Slowly I turn the handle silently praying Shane is in his bed curled up under the covers waiting for me but he's not there, his bed still messy from the night before. Willing myself I walked out closing the door behind me, images flashing in my vision of the last time I was with Shane in his bed.

Down stairs Eve is on the floor, black eyeliner leaving smudges down her face. I lean down beside her causing her to jump taking the damp cloth out of her hands, I finish cleaning the last of Shane's blood off the floor removing, disinfecting every last drop I can find.

Days passed and with it more hope, I rung everyone from Amelie to Hannah even Myrnin hoping for news, anything, asking random question that will pop into my mind but after the first fifteen or so calls they had decided a Officer will come by every few hours to talk to me. I was a walking zombie; Shane's disappearance had baffled the Police the Doctors even Micheal. No-one had a word not a single word on where he could be or how no-one noticed him leaving unconscious or screaming.

_He's not dead _I told myself sinking slowly onto the couch grabbing the blanket off the chair, feeling exhausted my eyes unable to stay open as I recall the events that has happened between Shane and Rad, Shane and the hospital and Shane's vanishing from sight.

"You can't sleep Claire stay awake" I remind myself, not wanting to see Shane getting hurt, not wanting to hear my mind repeat what every Officer says when they stop by and unable to let my mind slip into unconscious sleep where I might have a memory of me and Shane, so happy I know it can't possible happen again while he is missing. A small knock on the door made my eyes flutter open and after a few deep breaths I move off the couch repeating over and over _he's not dead he's not dead he's not dead _unlocking the deadbolt squeezing my eyes shut for a brief moment before swinging the door wide.

Tears started streaking down my face, my mind spinning with words that wouldn't form. I ran out the door into the morning light throwing my self into Shane arms so hard he staggers back trying to catch me, feeling so overwhelmed with joy to have him back I kiss him softly waiting for him to respond and he does, his mouth so hungry for mine it's like we've never kissed. The hole in my heart closing with every minute I spend kissing, touching, feeling just being with Shane.

Shane led me into his room and onto the bed where we lay tangled in each others body parts just holding each other, not wanting to speak but just wanting to be together. Pieces of clothing disappeared from our bodies as our hunger for each other grew, my skin was burning everywhere Shane touched and as the fire grew deeper I needed badly for Shane to put it out.

Drifting off to sleep was easy cradled in Shane's arms my naked body pressed hard against his side while he drew circles on my back.

The turning of Shane's door knob woke me, thinking Eve was coming to check on me yet again I grabbed the blanket and threw it over our naked bodies.

"Claire are you . . ." Shane's words trailed off as he got a good look at me lying naked in his bed.

"What the fuck?" Shane spat the words at me. Standing over the bed his hands balled into fist, his face full of disgust venom building in his mouth as he looks back at me so full of outrage that I would do this to him.

"Nice girl you got here Shane, feisty fun a little small for my liking but I figure since we're family you won't mind sharing"

Outrage was mirrored on my face when I looked over at the Shane I'd slept with, he had a cruel and taunting smile on his face.

Shane jumped on the bed grabbing for the Shane I'd slept with. Shane grabbed him by the throat twisting his neck and throwing his head from side to side choking him. Slowly Shane bent his head down as if to whisper in his ear getting closer and closer. I flailed out of bed grabbing a sheet to keep myself covered I felt disgusting, wrong, filthy.

What was going on how are the two Shane's?

This isn't possible?

Shane has no family left?

When I looked back at Shane he was so close now but his lips weren't nor any words coming out. Shane opened his mouth and what I saw made my whole body quiver. My Shane had fangs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this took so long to write I had a little to much xmas cheer hahah but it was all fun. . . Please let me know what ya'll think MUCH LOVE**

**Chapter 5**

"SHANE, NO" I mind screamed while my voice coming out as a whisper with realization of what Shane truly was, a vampire. The whole time while living here in the Glass House, Shane was against Vampires for what they did to his mother. Killing her by slitting her wrists and placing her in a bath tub making it seem she done just offed herself over the death of her daughter, Shane's sister, all because she remembered what Morganville really was and who the town was run by.

Now Shane was one of them.

My heart raced when I realized what I had to do. But how could I drive a stake through Shane's chest. This was the man I loved, the man I shared so many loving moments with along with part of my soul. And if I could do it would Shane take me as a threat would he turn and attack me, he'd seen what damage I could do to a vampire even with a number 2 pencil.

"Shane, please stop." trying my voice again hoping Shane would stop his attack so he would talk to me I didn't want anyone dying.

Shane turned to look at me as if he only just remembered I was in the room. "Claire why would you want to hurt me, is this because i'm a vampire you can't be with me. Is that it? You hate me so much now that you fuck someone else and in my own bed?" Shane turned back to his pray and with the quickest of moves he pierced the Shane imposers neck with his fangs and began drinking in large gulps, slowly his body was going limp. I had no time to think I knew what I had to do, I can't, no won't let Shane kill a person even if it is his nature now.

Looking around the room for anything I can use for a stake, one swipe and I can stop him long enough to get answers but in the one swipe I was stabbing his heart the heart I share with him. Noticing one of Shane's crossbows by the door loaded and ready to fire if anybody should get there hands on it. Dropping the sheet from my naked body I race hands stretched ready to turn into a lethal hunter if Shane won't stop. Reached for the crossbow my hands guiding it up in the direction of Shane.

"Shane, please I don't want to do this but I can't let you hurt or kill a person. I love you please stop." my pleads seemed pointless when Shane dropped the body to the floor face blank and expressionless.

"I'm so so sorry Shane but I need to stop you, please don't be mad at me when you come back." with those final words Shane screamed and moved forward leaning into the crossbow as I pulled the trigger and sent a rod through his heart.

Shane flew back landing on the flood in a pile of clothes the arrow sticking out of his chest. His eyes went wide and then blank, his whole body slack and defeated. Somewhere in the last few seconds I began to cry a small piece of my heart broke as I just kept replaying what I had just done. Closing my eyes for a brief second before laying them on the crumpled body that lay on the bed drained of blood and motionless.

Who was he?

He looks just like Shane the same hair the same eyes, could they brothers?

Wiping my eyes I ran down the stairs hoping Micheal or Eve might be home. I needed help. How was I going to explain what has just happened? Would they hate me as much as Shane? Would they kick me out?

"Micheal, Eve is anyone home?"

"What's up, and what was all that noise up there you sound like your doing experiments in your room." Micheal's voice drifted to me from the kitchen.

"I need help please I just shot Shane and he's a vampire and I think he just killed someone that looks like him." my words came out in a flurry as I head back towards the stairs but Micheal was quicker stopping me in my tracks.

"Claire what's going on, your making no sense. When did Shane get back and who's dead?"

Pushing past Micheal was near impossible but I just grabbed his hands and leading the way. When we got to Shane's room I let Micheal lead the way, when he stopped I peered around his body to get another look. Shane was still on the floor with a arrow popping out of his chest eyes wide with shock and motionless, moving from his body to the one on the bed I noticed that it was now gone like it had just up and left on its own free will.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HEY GUYS AND GIRLS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR INPUT AND THOUGHTS ON WHAT WOULD MAKE BETTER STORY, PLUS YOU CAN'T WRITE IF YOU DON'T TAKE THE BAD AND MAKE THEM GOOD... MUCH LOVE AND P.L.U.R **

**Chapter 6**

Shoving past Micheal and moving towards the bed images playing over and over of me leaving the room looking back and seeing a body crumpled on the bed dead lifeless only to now be gone. How is that possible? Who would move a dead body? Why would they move a dead body? Micheal's words interrupted me and my thoughts when he moved towards Shane kneeling before him on the flood, screaming commands at me.

"Claire I need your help but first I need to know what happened."

"I don't know what happened." How was I going to explain that Shane came home and we slept together only to be interrupted by Shane who now a vampire? How do tell someone that you seen the person you love bite and kill out of pure rage when they walked in on you having relations with another? No I couldn't explain to Micheal any of that just yet.

"Micheal please we have to help Shane, I didn't want to shoot him but he wouldn't stop" my word turned to choked tears that began to fall down my face "he just kept going and going until he was dead."

"I don't understand Claire, who's dead?"

"It's hard to explain but. . . Shane's dead." my tears slowly turned into small hiccup sobs as I reached down and ran my hand through Shane's hair brushing it off his face so I could look into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes I always found so comforting and had always seen so much love and passion within the depths of them, like an abyss. But Shane wasn't really dead (well he was but it was more like a un-dead dead having being turned into a vampire) and he was only stunned until the arrow that putrid-ed his heart was removed.

"Shane's not dead you know that Claire but if he stays this way he will be" Micheal pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial. Micheal spoke quickly and quietly to whom ever was on the other end. I wasn't sure who he was calling all I knew was they would help us and right now we needed help.

"Claire look at me." slowly turning my attention back to Micheal "Amelie's coming through the portal in a minute, I need you to tell me why you done this?"

"OK"

"Start from the start. When did Shane come home?"

"Last night and I was so happy we came up here and well. . . ."my word trailed off I didn't think Micheal needed all the details

"OK yeah um" Micheal was starting to blush and look around the room taking in details not laying his eyes on me. When I looked down at my hands I noticed my body was still naked, I hadn't thought to put clothes on when I left to look for help. I covered myself as much as possible with my hands. Starting feeling my cheeks getting warm Micheal reached over, grabbing the sheet I had dropped when I went for the crossbow. "Put this around you" I took the sheet off Micheal and began to wrap it around myself when Amelie walked into the room taking in the scene of a newly formed vampire staked through the heart. The look on her face was filled with heartache for one of her fallen people.

"Micheal, I need your help please. I need you to get as much blood as you can find, when you return you need to hold your young friend down he will be in much pain when we remove this from his chest." Amelie's cold eyes turned to me making me squirm in my place and look uneasily away.

"Claire I am to believe it was you who done this." returning my gaze to Amelie I gave a slight nod of my head.

"You know the punishment for" Amelie's word were clipped short when Micheal reentered the room face grim holding three black sports bottles each of which held blood. Get a grip Claire you see Micheal drink it all the time just think of it as tomato juice.

I turned my back on them not wanting to see them remove the stake I had put there. I didn't want to do it but the look in Shane's eyes when he lunged for me will haunt me for the rest of my life. I heard a noise behind me but I forced my self not to look. They had removed the stake and I could hear slurping, I could only presume Shane was on the mend but I still refused to look. Hearing soft murmurs from Amelie brought me back to my right mind and the realization that I was now in the presence of three vampires whom all perceived me as a treat. Closing my eyes before turning around to face Shane was hard would he look at me with love or with hate. Love that he one felt or hat which he now does. Slowly making my move a cold hand grabbed my arm and before I could react I was taken out of the room.

Micheal was holding my arm but dropped it and pulled me into a hug. He felt so strong so much the same but his body turned ridged when footsteps came out to greet us. Micheal pushed me behind him as Shane stood there facing us.

"So Mickey, she fucks some guy and cheats of your bro and now you wanna protect her." Shane's word were harsh and it was all my fault.

"Shane ple"

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me Claire, you done this all of this you fucked some guy, you shot me, you even turned my best friend against me. And you even turned my heart cold you cant fix this not now not after what you done." With each word Shane spat at me my whole body turned cold. He was right I had done all of this. I cheated, I shot him, I broke his heart the only thing he couldn't blame me for was Micheal. I never took Micheal from him.

"I don't know whats going on but right now Shane you need to leave." grabbing my arm again Micheal gave me a nudge towards the stairs "Claire go down stairs please." without looking back I stepped forward and came to a halt when Shane was suddenly in front of me, reaching for me fingers extended and face angry. Micheal pulled me back behind him so quickly I almost dropped my sheet, I really need to get dressed, how was I suppose to do anything holding a sheet to my body.

Shane went to grab Micheal's shoulder but Micheal was to quick and all Shane got was a handful of his shirt. "Don't do this Shane" Micheal always reasonable when time came always willing to talk things through.

"She needs to learn Mickey, she hurt me. Move or your gonna get hurt."


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOPE Y'ALL ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND PLEASE R&R MUCH LOVE AND P.L.U.R**

**Chapter 7**

"Touch me or Claire one more time Shane and I will replace that stake." Micheal voice was fierce that it made me cringe away from him, digging my nails into his arm was the only thing that let me know all this was real all this was my fault. Now wasn't the time for me to think about the all that is was time to act. Micheal was going to have a bloodthirsty vamp on his hands and I had to help.

Shane leaned forward testing Micheal, pushing him just to see how far he could go. With a quick push backwards from Micheal I slid across the floor onto my butt and in the same move he went for Shane moving with so much grace that it almost looked rehearsed, his hand gliding through the air, muscles tense and body looking like a vengeful god that can take a life with a flick of his wrist or a single command. As Micheal placed his hands on Shane's left arm Shane jerked backwards a moving that exposed Micheal's chest to him. My body went frigid when I noticed what Shane had in his hands, a wooden stake in the shape of a cross one that coincidentally I had given him, I had also engraved on it _'CLAIR HEARTS SHANE'_

"Micheal move he has a_" my words were to late Shane manage to plunge it straight into Micheal's heart.

I started retreating makes my moves slow and careful nothing to sudden that will draw any attention _back away slowly Claire, don't make a sound, don't breath, don't pause or your next_

"Claire where are you going, I'm faster you can't beat me. Micheal didn't." Shane's voice sent chills down my spine but he never took his eyes off Micheal

"Enough of this" Amelie, Amelie was still here. Shane bared his teeth at me again a wild glint in his eye and a taunting smile on his lips. This isn't the man I love this is a monster. Cruel, malicious and cunning all the thing I could never see before. Shane would never have staked Micheal, never hurt or threaten me. This Shane will never understand that what I done was an accident a mistake something I never intended to do, something I will regret till I die and today was not that day.

"Claire, you need to get dressed while I attend to Micheal. Do not leave your room I will collect you when we are ready to leave."

I turned away from Amelie with that and started towards my room when a question formed on my lips "Where are we going?" Amelie raised her head from Micheal's body only long enough to glance at me before answering. "To Founders Square, you will face the council for your actions." Walking away from that answer was hard, being placed in that room defending your action for what you know, no scratch that, for what you believe was right. Yet every time you leave it's never with a smile but always with escorts leading you to your death.

As I reached my door I heard Micheal grasping for air, but when I turn the first thing I noticed what Shane staring at me, moving into my room quickly and shutting my door making sure to lock it. I don't need a visitor so soon especially if that visitor is Shane. My body felt so numb getting dressed, with all the events that have happened tonight I truly didn't think my death would be apart of that. Walking over to my bed I caught a glimpse of the ring Shane had given me, a late birthday present, but now I couldn't look at it that wasn't my future anymore not with Shane.

A loud thud shook my door and woke me from the trance I had been in, _Shane, Shane's coming for me he won't stop not now not after all I've done _"Claire open the door or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your door down" that voice that laughing voice didn't bring smiles or hugs it brought death and last moments. Shane started banging on my door vibrating it with every blow he landed, a cracking sound came across my room and with it my bedroom door. _Shane made it he wont stop now, I just wish I told everyone I loved them_

"Leave that stake in, I do not want it removed" Amelie stepped through my room looking vigilant and ready for action should anything or anyone step in her way. "Claire, please get in the car Micheal is waiting and needs blood."

"Where is Shane?" my own question scared me. Did I really want to know where he is or what it just curiosity?

"Mr Collins will be sentenced to death for attacking me, but none of that is your concern."

"WHAT. . . DEATH"


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT PLEASE R&R THANKS AND P.L.U.R**

Seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like days, in that one moment. I wont let Shane die, I can't. My heart was swimming with blood and in  
those few seconds I wanted so so badly to give my lifes blood to Shane, to be his savour but how was I going to help? It was me against vampires I had a better chance againist the world when aliens invaded. I moved slowly out the door not taking my eyes off Shane for a moment hoping, praying, wishing Shane will see what I do is an act of love and not a feeble attempt of self satisfation in saving someone. Step by step I make my way closer to his body lying crumpled on the floor, after being staked twice in one day surely his odds of survival can't be to great.

I stop, dropping to my knees before Shane and place my hands on his chest.

"Can I please say Goodbye" my words trembled and tears formed wet in my eye leaving hot streaks rolling down my face, I swat away at them but it's useless I can't stop the flow.

"One minute Claire then we must be off" Amelie's soft tone made me think she was remembering he last moments with Sam. "Amelie, before you go umm. . . why did Shane attack you?"

"I could not let Mr Collins continue to try and attack a person under my protection." Amelie turned and walked away while I stared at Shane.

"Im so so sorry Shane, I never wanted or intended to hurt you I hope you understand how much I love you." with those last words I rip the stake from his chest, imbedded deep in his heart and thrust my body towards him, placing my neck at his lips incouraging him to drink. A pain surges through my whole body as Shane's fangs pierce my neck and he drinks from me. My mind starts to turn foggy and black spots invaded my vision, all the while Shane continued to drink.

My mind was blank when I come to. What happened? Where is Shane and where am I? The floor was cold and damp making my body shake as I try to sit up.

"Claire, where do you think your going?" that silky smooth voice came from Shane's lips as I flicked a light switch sending me momentarily blind. Prey or preditor, Claire think remember your lessons with Myrnin. Prey or preditor which will you be? Slowing my heart rate was hard knowing Shane could hear it from across the room. Getting a good look I noticed Shane sat by the only door my only escape root.

"I always loved you Claire but now I'm not so sure. What you done to me. . . you didn't even look for I go missing and when I return your fucking a new guy. Was I that bad?"

"I thought he was you, please Shane you have to know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

"You thought he was me? What the fuck. I'm going to enjoy doing this Claire even if it only lasts for a little while."


End file.
